doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Utonium
Brick ask blossom to be his girlfriend and say yes I’m a blossick fan now Bunny.png Professor Jonathan Antonio Utonium is the father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. He plays a minor role in the story. He originated from the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls. Story This page is a stub please try to expand '' ''the Information of this page. Professor Utonium first brought the girls to their new school in Megaville. After that he wasn't seen until after the battle between bullet and bunny Mandark Astronomonov when they went home to rest. Later he appeared when Buttercup came home with a letter from butch he had to speak with him because Buttercup was gone wild at the School Dojo with Kendo class. The professor and Jack decided that Courage had to stay with Buttercup to take notes of what she was doing. Later when he came home he said to Buttercup that she must do something besides materials arts. He first suggested science, but that didn't work out so they went with cooking which worked out great. He later was there when Nora Wakeman and Jenny visited, and he said to Buttercup that she could go to the science fair and sell special snacks along with butch and kiss him He is also seen at the science fair where he was one of the bystanders who witnissed the Cluster infiltrate the science fair. He quickly escaped along with Nora. He and the other scientists were trying to open the door to the safe room, when the power shut down the Professor needed a serious amount of muscle to open it. When Bubbles opened the door with her super strength, the Professor showed Bubbles The Central Megaville Skyway Hangar's past weaponry and Dynamo then he told Bubbles to let the people in the safe room past the equipment. The Professor was seen activating Dynamo to help Bubbles close the door. When the Cluster monster started to infect Dynamo with a virus he then had to shut her down for a cold reboot. After noticing that the bomb went off, checks with Dexter about if there's a possible way to escape from the explosion, but he said there isn't. Having thought that he and everybody are never again going to see the light of day, Otto appears before him and is trying to tell him that the explosion is probably just a stop-gap. Otto also tries to tell Utonium that he and the other scientists must break it, but Utonium doesn't fully understand what Otto meant. Later, Professor Utonium heard a "SHOOOM!" (which was Blossom's fired up laser) then told everyone that there was a power outage and that there were redundant systems in tripilcate and asked the professors that they didn't think. Professor Membrane said the generator at the base of the Comm Tower. Professor Utonium said that the generator couldn't just have stopped and that they were not dead. Professor Wakeman said that they don't have itme to open the door manually. Professor Utonium continued the sentence by saying that they can't without a serious amount of muscle. Powers & Abilities He is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. Appearance The Professor wears like every other professor a white lab coat, blue pants and wears a black tie. He also has black hair. Origin Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is a brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. The Professor once housed a chimpanzee named Jojo (later to become the girls' arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo ) as a lab assistant who proved to be reckless and destructive. Jojo pushed the Professor while he was stirring his Perfect Girl concoction, causing him to accidentally break through a glass containing the mysterious "Chemical X" which spilled into the formula, thus creating the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor is a genius in many fields of science, having shown knowledge in fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology as well as being a skilled inventor (inventing things such as a giant bipedal Powerpuff robot called the DyNaMo and a super suit that allowed him to fight crime with the girls). Aside from his role as a scientist, he acts as parent in The Powerpuff Girls' lives (doing things a father would normally perform, like preparing their school lunches or cheering up his "daughters" when they've been hurt). Although the girls address him as "Professor", when discussing the Prof with others, they refer to him as "our dad". The Professor can be odd, silly, clumsy, easily manipulated and over-protective at times, but still retains his caring father figure image. His catchphrase is "I made It!" which is seen in such episodes and specials "Uh Oh Dynamo" and "Powerpuff Girls Rule". In the initial seasons The Professor was seen with a tobacco pipe which was later dropped. In the episode "Town and Out", he pretended to like Citysville, and admitted he hated it when the girls told him that they did. Relationships *Blossom -Daughter *Bubbles -Daughter *Buttercup -Daughter *Bunny -Daughter *Dynamo -Invention *brick -Friend,In-law *Ms Keane -The Girls old Teacher *Noreen Wakeman -Partner *Dr. X -Enemy *Bell -daughter Trivia *Officially, Utonium's first name is Antonio. *Professor Utonium has the same cup as Dr. X with the text World's Best Dad of All Time. *In Griddles stories his first name is Adric. Gallery Prof.jpg|Prof. Cookingprof.png|Yeah COOOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RaincoatProf.png|Raincoat Utoniumbattlesuit.png|Battle Suit!. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Scientists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Helper